gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3330312-20150213183045
Wann startet die 5. Staffel von Game of Thrones und wo kann ich sie anschauen ? Welche der Bücher von George RR Martin liegen dieser neuen Staffel zugrunde ? Über die Antworten auf diese und weitere Fragen werden wir euch hier regelmäßig informieren ! WANN SIND START & SENDEZEITEN VON GAME OF THRONES STAFFEL 5 - IN DEN USA & IN DEUTSCHLAND ? Der offizielle Start der fünften Staffel von Game of Thrones findet in den USA am Sonntag, den 12. April 2015, statt. Dort wird die erste der insgesamt zehn Folgen auf dem Sender HBO ausgestrahlt werden. Von da an wird es wöchentlich immer sonntags eine neue Folge geben. Wenn HBO – wie auch in den Vorjahren – am Wochenende des Memorial Days (traditioneller amerikanischer Feiertag am letzten Montag im Mai; dieses Jahr am 25. Mai 2015) eine Pause einlegt, wird das Staffelfinale von Staffel 5 am 21. Juni 2015 laufen. Wenn es diese Pause nicht gibt, erwartet uns das Staffelfinale bereits am 14. Juni 2015. In Deutschland können wir die fünfte Staffel von Game of Thrones (in der englischen Originalfassung) bereits wenige Stunden später ansehen, und zwar zunächst gegen ca. 4 Uhr in der Nacht auf Montag auf dem Pay-TV-Kanal Sky Go, ab 8.00 Uhr dann auch auf Sky Anytime. Ab dem 27. April 2015 werde die synchronisierte deutsche Fassung dann jeweils montags um 21.00 Uhr auf Sky Atlantic HD zu sehen sein. Ins deutsche Free-TV wird es die 5. Staffel von Game of Thrones wohl leider wieder erst im Winter 2015/2016 schaffen – dazu halten wir euch jedoch auf dem Laufenden ! Wo kann man sich den Trailer zur neuen Staffel anschauen ? 300px|right Genau hier ! Der offizielle Trailer zur 5. Staffel von Game of Thrones wurde am 30. Januar 2015 im Rahmen der IMAX-Aufführung der letzten beiden Episoden von Staffel 4 in den USA veröffentlicht. Falls euch die Ereignisse im Trailer zu schnell ablaufen oder ihr nochmal voll eintauchen wollt, schaut euch hier gerne den ersten Teil unserer GIF-Analyse an ! (der zweite Teil folgt in den kommenden Tagen) HBO veröffentlichte außerdem bereits mehrere Teaser zur neuen Staffel, die ihr auf der eigens eingerichteten Website ThreeEyedRaven abonnieren könnt. Darunter befindet sich etwa der erste Teaser mit Fokus auf Arya Stark, ein zweiter Teaser mit Tyrion & Cersei Lannister und Sansa Stark sowie ein dritter Teaser, in dem gleich mehrere pikante Szenen aus Staffel 5 zu sehen sind. Welche Teile aus den Büchern von George RR Martin wurden für die 5. Staffel verwendet ? Wie die Produzenten bereits mehrfach bestätigten, wurden für die Drehbücher zur 5. Staffel von Game of Thrones hauptsächlich die Ereignisse aus dem vierten und dem fünften Buch der „Das Lied vom Eis und Feuer“-Saga von George RR Martin verwendet. Die beiden Bücher („A Feast for Crows“ und „A Dance with Dragons“) spielen chronologisch gesehen in ungefähr derselben Zeitperiode, doch fokussieren jeweils unterschiedliche Charaktere. Während etwa Jaime Lannister oder Brienne von Tarth im vierten Band („Feast“) eine wichtige Rolle spielen, konzentriert sich der fünfte Band („Dance“) eher auf Jon Snow und Tyrion Lannister. Doch fehlen auch noch einige wenige Teile aus dem dritten Buch der Saga („A Storm of Swords“), hauptsächlich aus Jon Snows Geschichte, die noch adaptiert werden müssen, während einzelne Szenen aus dem vierten Band (v.a. mit Brienne und Sansa Stark) und dem fünften Band (Bran Stark) bereits in die vierte Staffel von Game of Thrones integriert wurden. Jedoch wurde bereits bekannt, dass es einige wesentliche Änderungen in den Storylines von Jaime, Brienne oder auch Sansa geben werde. Was ändert sich beim Cast ? Die beiden Schauspieler Nathalie Emmanuel (Missandei) und Michiel Huisman (Daario Naharis) wurden zur Riege der Hauptdarsteller hinzugefügt. Gleichzeitig wurde bestätigt, dass Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Kristian Nairn (Hodor) und auch Ellie Kendrick (Meera Reed) nicht in der 5. Staffel von Game of Thrones vertreten sein werden (lest hier die offizielle Begründung der Produzenten). Allerdings wird eine ehemalige Serienfigur wieder auftauchen – jedoch in neuer Besetzung : Für Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon, die zuletzt in der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones zu sehen war (als sie auf einem Schiff nach Dorne geschickt wurde), wird in der neuen Staffel wieder erscheinen – jedoch nicht mehr gespielt von Aimee Richardson, sondern von der englischen Schauspielerin Nell Tiger Free. Wer sind die neuen Darsteller im Cast ? Wir hatten euch auf melty die insgesamt zwölf neuen Serienfiguren und ihre Darsteller im Cast zur 5. Staffel von Game of Thrones bereits im Detail vorgestellt. Zu ihnen gehören etwa Alexander Siddig in der Rolle von Prinz Doran Martell (König von Dorne und Bruder des verstorbenen Oberyn Martell), dessen oberster Leibwächter Areo Hotah (gespielt von DeObia Oparei) sowie weitere Familienmitglieder des Königshauses in Dorne : Keisha Castle-Hughes, Jessica Henwick und Rosabell Laurenti Sellers als die drei Sand Snakes, Oberyns uneheliche Töchter, sowie Tony Sebastian als Trystane Martell, Dorans Sohn und Verlobter von Prinzessin Myrcella. Außerdem neu mit dabei sind Enzo Cilenti als ehemaliger Sklavenhändler Yezzan, Jonathan Pryce als „The High Sparrow“, geistlicher Führer einer Bewegung, die in Königsmund für Aufsehen sorgen wird, oder auch Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, zu dessen geheimnisvoller neuer Rolle wir euch ebenfalls schon weitere Details verraten konnten. Weitere neue Schauspielerinnen und Schauspieler sind Hannah Waddingham (als Septa Unella), Michael Condron (als Bowen Marsh), Jodhi May (Maggy The Frog) oder auch Nell Williams, die für die Rolle der jungen Cersei Lannister gecastet wurde ! Welche neuen Orte werden wir in der fünften Staffel kennenlernen ? Wie anhand der vorigen Antworten klar sein dürfte, wird die bedeutendste neue Location in der 5. Staffel von Game of Thrones das Königreich Dorne im Südosten von Westeros sein. Im Gegensatz zu den bisher bekannten Regionen im GoT-Universum ist Dorne eine wüstenähnliche Gegend, was einer Mischung aus Spanien, Nordafrika und Israel entsprechen soll. Die meisten Szenen aus Dorne wurden in Sevilla, Spanien, gedreht, wobei aber auch einzelne Szenen am Strand von Portstewart in Nordirland gedreht wurden, zu denen wir euch bereits erste Bilder präsentierten. Außerdem werden wir in der neuen Staffel auch wesentlich mehr von Braavos sehen, einer der Freien Städte im Westen von Essos, wo wir u.a. Arya Stark wiedersehen werden. Einen ersten Eindruck von Braavos erhielten wir bereits in Staffel 4, als Stannis und Davos Hilfe von der Eisernen Bank forderten. Drehort für Braavos war die kroatische Stadt Dubrovnik, wo auch die meisten Szenen aus Königsmund gedreht wurden. Eine weitere der Freien Städte, Pentos, wird ebenfalls in der neuen Staffel auftauchen, wobei auch hier die Szenen in Kroatien gedreht wurden. Schaut euch hierzu gerne die Promo-Fotos an, die HBO zur 5. Staffel von Game of Thrones veröffentlichte ! Was änderte sich noch bei der Produktion der neuen Staffel ? In der kommenden 5. Staffel wird Game of Thrones seine "Keine Flashbacks"-Regel brechen : Wie die Produzenten in einem Panel mit spanischen Studenten vor einigen Monaten zugaben, werde es in dieser Staffel zum ersten Mal Rückblenden geben. Wie viele insgesamt ist noch unklar, sicher ist jedoch, dass es mindestens einen Flashback mit der jungen Cersei Lannister & einer weisen Frau (Maggy The Frog) geben wird - eine Erinnerung, die für die psychische Entwicklung der Königin entscheidend war. Davon abgesehen wird diese 5. Staffel die erste sein, in der Autor George RR Martin keinerlei Skript beisteuerte, da er sich voll und ganz der Fortführung seiner "Das Lied vom Eis und Feuer"-Saga widmen wolle. Wann das sechste Buch ("The Winds of Winter") schließlich erscheinen wird, dazu ließ GRRM noch nichts verlauten - jedoch sprach sich kürzlich erst Schauspieler Kit Harington (Jon Snow) dafür aus, den Autor mit dieser Frage doch bitte nicht weiter zu nerven, damit er in Ruhe weiterschreiben könne... Was die Regisseure der fünften Staffel von Game of Thrones betrifft, so befindet sich unter den fünf leitenden Direktoren nur einer, der uns bereits bekannt ist : David Nutter (verantwortlich für die legendäre Rote Hochzeit aus Staffel 3) führte beim Dreh von Episode 9 + 10 von Staffel 5 Regie, was auf ein fulminantes Staffelfinale hoffen lässt ! Quelle: melty